DESTINATION: HAWAII
by ggirl72
Summary: Four attacks on four seperate couples in the same hotel.
1. decisions

DESTINATION: HAWAII

Disclaimer: don't own them.

Fanfic writers: CSI-CHARMED-NCIS & GGIRL72

Chapter 1: Decisions

"You.... did not.... just say that Gil." Catherine stuttered in utter shock.

"The truth hurts Cath. I'm sorry, but now that I've told you, maybe you can go out and find yourself a real man. One that doesn't treat you like crap." Gil said._ Some one like me, Catherine. Some one like me._ His head screamed back.

"Yea, well Sean doesn't treat me like crap okay? This is none of your business anyway, jerk." She screamed back, slamming the door on her way out of his office.

Gil sank back into his chair. This had been going on all week. Ever since he had seen Catherine's new boyfriend, Sean, kissing another girl. Gil tried to tell her, but it never managed to come out the right way.

_Moments Before..._

_"Sean does not treat me like crap Gil. I can't believe that you're still insisting I dump him. You've only met him once! And even then you never said a word except, 'Catherine, we have a crime scene to get to.' And then you glared at him!" Catherine said, walking into his office. Gil followed closely behind her, shutting the door behind them._

_Gil walked over to his desk and sat down. "Catherine, he-"_

_"Don't even start with me Gil. I don't need your consent Gil. He doesn't treat me like crap."_

_Gil rose in his seat. It was on, now. "Well then Catherine, would you care to explain why EVERY man you say that about, ends up cheating on you? Hitting you? Treating you like some trophy wife stripper?" He yelled right back._

He had to admit, that was really harsh. But he had to do it. Every time he had tried to say something to her, she cut him off, or stormed off before he could finish. She just didn't want to hear it. But she needed to.

_He didn't say that, he didn't say that..._She repeated in her head. She walked over to the break room, grabbed her purse and keys, and headed out the door.

As she started up her car and drove over to her daughter's school she thought about Sean. Truthfully, she had broken up with him after she saw that Grissom didn't take a shine to him. If Gil didn't trust him, neither did she. But she wasn't about to let her best friends ego to get up to the size of Texas!

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" a little girl came running into the car.

"Did you remember my stuffed cat? The one I left at Uncle Warrick's computer?" she asked as soon as they pulled away.

"Oh... no sweetheart, I forgot! How about we go over after we get drop your school stuff off, grab your stuffed animal, then go get something to eat?" she smiled at her daughter. Truth was, she was in such a rage at Grissom that she forgot all about the cat.

"Yay!!!" Lindsay cheered.

_At the office..._

"Grissom? I think you might want to see this." Nick poked his head in the CSI's office.

"I'll be right there Nick." He said, not even looking up.

"No, I mean like now, Gris. Agent Brody wants to talk to you."

Gil stood up immediately. "Agent Brody? Why the hell is he here?"

"I dunno, but he wants to talk to you."

Gil stood up, and walked out of his office into the hall. Nick led him into the meeting room, and sat down next to Sara and Warrick.

"Ahh, Gil. Nice to see you again." Agent Brody stuck his hand out.

Gil reluctantly took his hand and shook it. "Why are you here? We have no major cases going on."

"Actually, Gris, remember that one a few weeks ago? The rapist that was targeting married couples?" Sara spoke up.

Gil nodded his head at her. "Well, they think that they have the guy." Sara finished.

"Now, we didn't say that, Miss Sidle. We said that we think that he moved his location to Hawaii." The agent looked at Sara, then Gil.

"Sara is not going undercover, Agent." Gil said immediately.

"Right to the point as usual Mr. Grissom. But you must here our proposal first."

"What makes you think that he's the same guy?" Warrick asked.

The agent turned to him. "He carved 'look at Vegas' in the last vic's stomach. Nearly killed her. We think that he's escalating into murder, Mr. Brown."

"And you want to send one of us into his hands?" Gil stated, glaring at Brody.

"Like I said before, Grissom. Hear our proposal first."

"You have 10 seconds, before I say get out."

"That's all we'll need. We were going to send, 2 couples undercover as married couples, that are friends on vacation, at the hotel he's striking at."

"Why two?" Sara asked.

"Double the chance of him picking one of us, and double the chance of someone helping you if you were to get caught." He said.

"Now, we will have cameras in the halls, and on the balcony of the suites. Whoever goes, will have two way communicator at all times."

"Who's going?" Nick asked, eagerly.

"We have picked Miss Sidle, and Miss..." he looked in the folder he was holding "Willows."

"Somebody called?"

Everyone turned around to see Catherine standing at the door way, with her clone beside her.

"Uncle Gil!" Lindsay ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Lindsay."

"Sorry, I was just passing by, when I heard what Agent Brody said. What exactly are me and Sar doing?" she looked at him with interest.

"Nothing. We're not doing it." Gil glared.

"Aww! Come on Gris! This could be fun!" Sara wined.

"What could be fun?" Catherine repeated herself.

Sara pulled Catherine over into the corner so she could explain all the details, hoping that she would go along with it.

"Agent Brody here wants two couples to go undercover in Hawaii" Sara began " undercover Cath," small pause "in Hawaii and Grissom is"

Gil shot her an irritated glance and cut her off " and I said no, I am not putting two of my best Csi's at risk"

"Gris" Sara began " whay can't you see the good in this, I mean we could catch the guy, before he starts killing"

"Whoa" Catherine leaned froward in her chair " before who starts killing?"

Warrick cracked a small smile " you know the case we had about two weeks ago, the rapist targeting the married couples?"

Catherine shook her head " yes, what about it"

Gil jumped in yet again " Well Agent Brody thinks" Gil shoot a glance a Warrick and motioned him to take Lindsey out of the room " he thinks he can come in here and tell me that I am sending two of my csi's to Hawaii, so this creep can target one of you and get you raped and murdered and I was justing telling him how I won't allow it" Gil slammed a case file shut and stormed out of the room.

Catherine looked over at Sara and raised her eyebrows

" What?" Sara shook her head " I 'm not going to talk to him"

Catherine let out a small sigh " fine" she whispered and chased after Grissom.

"Gil" she called as she stormed into his office " let's just get something straight, you may be my boss and my best friend and you may think that you can tell me who I can and can't date, but you will not make a decison for me without consulting me about it first"

Gil just stared at her as if she could see his reponse in his eyes

"And I" she began again but he cut her off

"Fine" he whispered " I won't make the decision for you but you have to know that I am against this the whole way and if you are going to tell Agent Brody that you want to go ahead and do this then I will back you one hundred percent, under one condition"

"And what's that" she whispered to him

"under the condition that you marry me"


	2. husband and wife

DESTINATION: HAWAII

Disclaimer: don't own them.

Fanfic writers: CSI-CHARMED-NCIS & GGIRL72

"What?" Catherine said making a face

Gil just smiled " Well... I mean if you get to go to Hawaii and pretend to be part of a married couple you are going to need a husband right?"

Catherine shook her head " Yes" she said her voice full of confusion " but your not going to" she paused " are you?"

Gil just smiled " that's not a problem" he raised an eyebrow " is it?" Gil got up and walked to the door

Catherine quiclky reponded " no, no" she smiled " that's not a problem at all"

"You coming?" Gil whispered

Gil and Catherine made their way back to the meeting room

"Ah" Agent Brody stood up " I see you have calmed down, now can we discuss this like professionals?"

Gil made a face at the man " It's fine" he whispered " I have made a deal with Catherine" he paused and looked over at her " If she goes then I go "

Sara looked around the table and did not even wait for Gil to finish " and what about me? He asked me first! Why should I lose my spot because you want to play house with your girlfriend?"

Catherine dropped her jaw " Girlfriend?" she snapped

Gil glanced at Sara " What are you even talking about? No one said you were not going"

Agent Brody smiled " Girlfriend" he said shaking his head " okay, this could work, Miss Sidle" he pointed "and Mr. Stokes, Mr. Grissom and Ms. Willows" he began "I now pronounce you husband and wife"

Gil made a nother face " okay Agent let's talk about security, if one of my Csi's get hurt, I will come after you"

Agent Brody nodded " fair enough" he said dropping an envelope onto the table and sliding it over to Gil " these are your communicators"

Gil dumped the contents of the envelope out on the table

"That's a two way communicator" he snapped " give me a break" he said holding up the small neckalce with the letter "c" covered in rhinestones.

Catherine walked over to the table " Gil" she smiled and sat next to him " you know nothing about gadets do you?"

Catherine took the necklace from his hand " there's a small chip" she said putting the necklace around her neck " it's 2004 Gil"

Gil starred at her

"Never mind" she shook her head " Agent Brody can explain"

Gil passed the second necklace with the letter "s" to Sara who had a big smile on her face

Nick who was still dumfounded sat in silence with a confused look on his face

"Nicky" Cath waved a hand in front of his face " you okay" she smiled

Nick snapped out of his daze " yeah" he whispered " I was just, thinking about going to Hawaii and well it's an honor that I have been chosen" he paused " but what about Warrick?"

"No time" Brody smiled sliding four plane tickets across the table " your flight leaves in three hours"


	3. dilemma

"Crap!" Catherine said, halfway out the door. She turned around. "I can't go."

Agent Brody looked up. "And why not? You have to go. We need you."

"I have to take care of Lindsay. My sister's out of town for the week, and I'm not leaving a 12 year old with my mother, and my father....well... lets just say, Hell no."

"Okay...well...then take her with you. I can order another ticket." Agent Brody went to pick up his cell phone.

"I am NOT taking my daughter to Hawaii were there is a serial rapist on the lose." Catherine growled at him, shocked that he even thought she could consider it.

"Why not? You'd be with her at all times, she could have a comunicater as well, and we can wire you four up to her as well." He said, still flipping his cell open.

"I'm not taking my daughter to Hawaii." Catherine said. She looked over at Gil for support, but he was too busy glaring at Agent Brody, and boy, if looks could kill.

"Hawaii? We get to go to Hawaii? Really? That's soooo cool!" Lindsay screamed, and jumped at her mother hugging her. After only a second, she pulled away. "I have to pack! I'll be in the car Mom! Hurry up!" she called over her shoulder, as she ran out to the car.

Catherine sighed. Now Lindsay had her hopes up. "You'd be wired to her at all times. All you have to do, is press the button at the back of the necklace, to hear her, and twice, to hear us. She'd be with you at all times anyway." Agent Brody would not give up.

What could she do? If she left her here, then who would look out for her? If she took her...well...what if something happened to Lindsay? Catherine pondered.

"Besides. Lindsay doesn't fit the vic profile. It more likely for you to get caught, then her." Catherine looked up.

"Fine. But if anything happens to her....you'd better leave the country. Got it?" Catherine threatened.

Agent Brody nodded his head in amusement. "Of course. Now, I'll call in the extra ticket, you can pick it up when you get there."

Gil found his voice. "Okay. You take Sara, and I'll take Nick, since we live closer to each other, and so do you and Sara. Meet you guys at the airport." He walked out of the room, with Nick closely behind him, before either woman could protest.

"Sometime this year, Catherine would be great." Sara called up the stairs.

"Just because you don't care what you look like in public, doesn't mean I can't." Catherine couldn't help but smirk when she imagined Sara's face at that comment.

They had already been to Sara's house, and had been in and out, but now they had been at Catherine's for 1 hour and 4 minutes (Sara looked at her watch) when Catherine came down the stairs with two suitcases.

"I do so care about what I look like in public." Sara defended herself.

Catherine looked her up and down before deciding that picking a fight, just because of her little 'girlfriend ' comment earlier, would be childish. Instead, she simply said, "I know Sar. I was just kidding." And flashed Sara a smile.

Sara smiled back, and helped her with her other suitcase. "How much did Lindsay bring?" Catherine asked Sara.

"One suitcase, and a backpack for the plane. Oh and the pack of batteries from the kitchen, for her CD player."

"I see." Catherine tossed her suitcase in the back, along with another suitcase. She went up to the drivers seat, and looked in the back, to check on Lindsay. She was listening to her CD player, mouthing the words to the song. Catherine smiled at her daughter, and started the engine.


	4. lost

DESTINATION: HAWAII

Disclaimer: don't own them.

Fanfic writers: CSI-CHARMED-NCIS & GGIRL72

* * *

"Mom!" Lindsey shrieked "We're here, we're here" Lindsey swung open the limo door and jumped out.

"Lindsey stay close" Catherine warned climbing out of the limo her self " stay where I can see you"

Lindsey ran ahead and Catherine and Grissom followed behind as they made there way to the front desk in the lobby.

Grissom walked up to the desk and smiled " We have a reservation" she said and put his arm around Catherine

"Ah" the malle at the front desk smiled " the newlyweds? Welcome to Hawaii, CanI get the name your reservation is under?"

"Grissom" he replied "Mr and Mrs" he smiled and pulled Catherine close " Grissom"

After getting their room key the three took the elevator up to their room.

Moments after arriving in their room, Gil's cell phone rang.

"Grissom" he answered.

"Grissom" Agent brody replied, " visual aids have been set up around the hotel room, I have agents undercover all over the hotel so the five of you are gaurenteed safety. Your communicators are in the envolpe on the night table, after this call no more cell phone, You receive all your calls and make all your calls using the hotel phone, If the suspect targets you then he will for sure be listening to your calls, as of now there is no way for you to contact me, if something goes wrong, you get out of there and we will know so don't think that I am abandoning you."

Gil nodded his head as if the agent could see him as Brody finished the conversation.

"We will be in contact soon Grissom, there are a list of attractions that we want you three to partake in, the other victims participated in some of these so we are assuming he followed them around from place to place"

Gil hung up his phone and turned to Catherine and Lindsey who were standing in the door way

"Who was that?" Catherine mouthed to Gil

"Later" he replied smiling at Lindsey

Gil walked over to the table and picked up the envelope and dumped it's contents on the bed.

"What are you doing" Catherine asked him as Lindsey observed the ajoining hotel room

"Our wedding bands" he whispered to himself as Catherine sat next to him and Lindsey began searching for her bag

"Mommy" lindsey called " My other bag is missing"

preoccupied with the ring Gil Grissom had just slid on her finger Catherine did not hear muchof Lindsey's statement

"Mommy my bag" she called again and looked up at her mother who was gazing at the ring on her finger

"Whatever" Lindsey sighed and walked through the hotel room to the door the joined the two together.

"Wow" Catherine whispered " these are amazing"

"Is that one for Lindsey" she said pointing to a small ring made especially for a child

"Lindsey" Catherine called to her daughter in the other room " come in here for a second"

Catherine picked up the ring and examined it " it's amazing how small these communicators can be"

"Lindsey" she called again

Catherine looked over at Gil and smiled " I'll go get her she probably put her head phones on"

Catherine walked toward Lindsey's room and stopped just short of the door when she realized Lindsey was not in her room " Lindsey" she called her tone slightly changing from calm to sheer panic " Lindsey" she ran in the room only to find the alternate entrance door open and Lindsey gone.


	5. found

**DESTINATION: HAWAII**

**Disclaimer: don't own them.**

**Fanfic writers: CSI-CHARMED-NCIS & GGIRL72**

* * *

" Lindsey?" Catherine called again and ran through the door with Gil on her heels " Damn it Lindsey anwer me"

Catherine ran down the hallway toward the elevator and began slamming the buttons

Gil caught up to her " Cath calm down she may just be roaming around the halls,Lindsey likes to see things for her self"

Catherine glanced at him " I should have never agreed to this what the hell was I thinking bringing her here"

Catherine was getting ready to take the fire escape down to the main floor when the elevator stopped on their floor and Lindsey stepped out with a man close behind

"I think this belongs to you" he smiled at Catherine

"Lindsey" Catheirne snapped " where did you go, didI not tell you to stay close"

"Sorry mom I told you my bag was missing and you were not listening soI went to find it my self"

Catherine made a face at her "you cannot,I repeat cannot take off and leave like that ever again do you understand?"

The three walked back to the hotel room and Catherine locked the door behind them

"Sweetheart you have to promise me you will never go off by yourself again"

Lindsey nodded and put the head phones on her head

Catherine pushed them off " Lindsey promise me" Catherine snapped

Lindsey made a face at her mother indicating that she might start to cry

"I'm sorry" Catherine whsipered " I just need to know where you are at all times okay?"

Finally relizing that her mom was really worried and was not just being overly protective she shook her head

"Okay Mommy, I 'm sorry and I promise I won't take off like that anymore"

Lindsey hugged her mother." Can I go now mom"

"Just a minute" she said pulling the ring from her pocket " Me and grissom have someting for you"

Lindsey looked over at Gil and smiled " what is it?"

Catherine handed her the ring " This is from me and Grissom, we thought we should get you one like ours" she said showing her her hand

"But mommy I don't understand why do you have a ring like ..that.." Lindsey paused and then smiled " you and Grissom are getting married aren't you I knew it, you do love himI told you so"

Catherine smiled at her daughter as Lindsey ambushd her with another hug

""okay hang on a sec" Cath pulled away " we are giving you this because it is special and you are special and once you put it on you can never not even for a second take it off unless you give it to me okay"

Lindsey shooked her head " Okay mommy thank you" she smiled and ran to hug Gil " Thank you" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek


	6. poolside

Catherine sighed, and walked over to Gil. "So, what now?"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Gil walked over, and opened it up.

"Hey guys! Me and Sar, were just going to go down for a swim, wanna come?" Nick said, wrapping his arm around Sara's waist.

Gil raised his eyebrow. "When did this start?"

"When did what start?" Sara asked.

"The couple-y thing." Catherine said, walking up behind Gil.

"Just keeping up with the cover." Sara smiled, and leaned into Nick. Nick was in his swim shorts, and was carrying two towels. Sara was covered up, with her blue wrap around. "So you guy comin' or what?"

"Sure, just give us a sec, we'll be out in a minute." She said, opening up the door, for them to come in.

_Something happened, more then they're letting on. _Catherine smiled to herself, as she walked to Lindsay. She tapped Lindsay on the shoulder. Lindsay looked up from her magazine, and she took her headphones off.

"Yea mom?"

Catherine smiled, thankful that nothing had happened to her. "We're going swimming with Nicky and Sara, wanna come with?"

Lindsay face lit up. "For sure!" she said, and ran off to her joining room.

A few minutes later, all five were down at the pool, Nick, Sara and Lindsay in the pool playing volleyball with an oversized ball, while Catherine sunbathed, and Gil…. Well he was watching Catherine sunbathe.

"Gil?"

Gil shook out of his dreams, and made eye contact with Catherine, who pushed her sunglasses back on.

"Yes Catherine?"

"What are you doing?"

Gil looked nervously around.

"O, I was just watching your daughter try to drown Nick." Catherine followed his gaze to see Lindsay, on top of Nick's head, trying to push him under while Sara was laughing, and trying to get out of the pool at the same time.

"Hmm…. Yes. Well, I suppose I had better go and stop her then. Wouldn't want Sara to over come with grief, now would we?" she smiled, as she walked over to switch places with Sara.

Sara came walking back, and sat down beside Gil. "You know, you should really tell her. She probably feels the same, plus Lindsay absolutely adores you."

Gil turned from watching Catherine pry Lindsay from Nick, to Sara's all knowing eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Sara looked at him for a second, then rolled her eyes. "Men, jeeze."

Just then a young couple came up to them. "Um, excuse me?"

Sara looked up. "Yes?"

The girl glanced at what appeared to be her boyfriend, then back at Sara. "Could you tell us where the saunas are?"

Sara leaned up, and pointed to her right. "Just over there. There should be a sign."

"Thank you so much." She smiled, and they headed off.

Sara slid her sunglasses back on her head, and leaned back to get started on her tan.


End file.
